ENTRE A LUZ E A SOMBRA
by Ephemerom
Summary: Quando os cavaleiros presenciam o nascimento de uma divindade...um antigo romance pode trazer sérias consequencias...CAP II ON LINE
1. Prólogo

PR"LOGO

"Os homens, em certos momentos, são senhores dos seus destinos...o erro, caro Brutus, não está nas estrelas, mas em nós."

Júlio César

Ele passava agora revendo os pilares...a reconstrução estava deveras acelerada, contudo minuciosos eram aqueles servos de Poseidon. Faziam um trabalho exemplar. Olhou para cima...o Oceano no Céu parecia estar revolto...Evitara a todo custo passar por ali: O Indico. Mas sendo o supervisor dessa restauração tato por parte de Athena, como de Poseidon, ele teve que se contentar em esconder o que sentia, o que lembrava, o que fazia-lhe falta...mais uma vez...

- Então o Mestre do Santuário se tornou tão hipócrita que não recebe mais nem os antigos pupilos? Que interessante...

A armadura era um misto de prata e dourado...mas seu brilho era opaco, devido a tanto sangue vindo de quem a usava. Um sorriso cínico após aquela frase fez os guardiões se entreolharem mais ainda:

- Mulher, és louca de falar assim do Grande Mestre?!

- Iremos castiga-la!!!

A amazona tinha sua máscara rachada...mas parecia não se importar. Sua pele negra como ônix escondia bem a quantia de ferimentos que possuía, e um estranho cetro curto de madeira simples completava a figura exótica que tentava adentrar o caminho das 12 casas. Ela ignorou a fala dos soldados:

- Exijo ver o Mestre...agora.

Sua voz foi firme e cada palavra lentamente proferida. Uma cosmo energia hostil começou a se propagar dela...e assim que houve isto, uma série rápida de acontecimentos se desencadeou...

Todos os cavaleiros puderam sentir aquela presença, e os signos zodiacais reconheceram a cosmo energia que há mais de 10 anos não era sentida no Santuário. Logo Mu, o cavaleiro da primeira casa, com expressão de total espanto, desce as escadarias...ao mesmo tempo que uma forte luz era emanada da amzaona, indo em direção aos soldados...rápido...um segundo...e Áries consegue se adiantar:

- Crystal Wall!!!

Todo o poder da amazona é detido...e Mu salva 2 dos 5 soldados. Observa a poeira baixando, esperando encontrar apenas cadáveres e aquela que causou tudo isso...Mas então, uma voz forte e imperiosa irrompe da nuvem de pó:

- O que está havendo aqui?

O homem a frente dos soldados evitara o pior...voltava no momento certo dos Reinos de Poseidon...usava um grande manto branco, ornado de bordados azuis, tais como seus olhos...e pedras negras que se confundiam com os cabelos...questionava o porque de tanta algazarra...jamais iria imaginar que aquele fato mudaria o rumo de sua vida...

A amazona, de pé, estava sem forças para mover-se ou falar...os ferimentos se abriram e o líquido rubro formava uma poça aos seus pés...os cabelos cacheados desciam negros pelas costas...Mu a olhava de frente, algum metros distante..sua face total tristeza...e apenas um nome:

- Sayla...

Um murmurio que Áries deu e aquele que a via de costas sofreu um impacto como nenhum golpe fazia-o sentir...no mesmo segundo a amazona vacilou...a fraqueza dominou-a e ela cai...ambos os cavaleiros correm em seu auxilio, mas Mu sabe que as palavras devem ser ditas pelo outro...e é com um grito que ele a chama, já com ela em seus braços:

- Sayla! Sayla!!

Ela abre os olhos...e também não adredita no que vê...tenta reunir forças...e ele pode admirar mais uma vez aqueles olhos cor de âmbar...tão...diferentes da última vez que os cuidado ele retira o que restava da máscara da amazona...estava tão ferida! Ele passa levemente a mão por seus cabelos...e ela sorri com expressão de dor...mas sorri...tentando alcançar o rosto dele...falando antes de desmaiar:

- Kanon...

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bom....estou aqui me preparando para as muitas intenções assassinas que irão vir atrás de mim...mas lembrem-se!! (antes de pensarem qq coisa) que se eu não viver...a história não continuaaaa!!! '

Gente...essa história nasceu numa noite eu voltando pra casa de ônibus...tem gente que falou que eu sou louca por fazer isso...mas...simplesmente nasceu!!!

Espero que eu consiga escrever essa fic em paralelo com as outras...porque essa fic não tem nada a ver com a série que estou preparando!!

Muitas coisas irão acontecer...muita mistura de mitologias...e alguns mistérios básicos ...sem esquecer do romance, é claro!!!

Ah! Não esqueçam dos reviews please!!!

Bjos a todos

Ephe-chan


	2. Capitulo I

CAPITULO I

Eu não conseguira dormir...eu olhava pra ela imaginando o que havia acontecido nesses 10 anos que a teria mudado tanto...e tão pouco.

Deitada na cama, com aquelas faixas e curativos...era um anjo que caíra?

Toquei de leve sua mão delicada pousada sobre o corpo quase inerte...senti que as lagrimas vinham a meus olhos novamente, com aquele aperto em meu peito...eu não podia perde-la agora...logo agora que retornou...aproximei meu rosto do dela, cada traço marcado por dor...e ainda assim continuava a ser a negra felina por quem me apaixonei...a quem eu amava, e ainda amo...afastei os cachos que caiam sobre seu rosto e beijei o canto de seus lábios:

- Ainda te amo, Sayla...não faça isso comigo...acorde e me conte o que aconteceu...

Não entendi, de primeiro momento, o que estava acontecendo quando Mu a chamou pelo nome...acho que só depois de alguns minutos que fui perceber que eu estava com ela em meus braços...e eu queria que fosse como antes...mas não era...

"– O que esta acontecendo aqui?...Kanon quem é?....não é possível! Ela não pode estar...

- Saga, isso é coisa sua?! FOI VOCÊ QUE?!...

Eu, em minha insana emoção, já levantava para pular em seu pescoço, me importando pouco por ele ser meu irmão...todos os dourados estavam ali e minha maior raiva era percebe-los parados enquanto ela se esvaia em sangue...foi quando:

- Pare, Kanon!!!

O cosmo de Athena se faz presente.

- Tudo vai se esclarecer! Agora você precisa leva-la até nossos médicos...Miro, Shura! Acompanhem Kanon. Saga, Aioros e Dohko...preciso lhes falar. "

E eu, agora mais calmo, recebia a ajuda dos amigos para cuidar dela de bom grado. Afinal, quantos não se lembravam de Sayla enquanto ainda vivia aqui? Quantos não sabiam de nossa paixão?...nosso amor sem motivo?...sorri, não soltando sua mão um instante...

- Tudo bem por aqui?

Aioros...sempre presente em nossas vidas...o estopim de tudo...ele ainda sorria, mas se sentia culpado, eu não tinha duvida...Sua pergunta foi tão inocente que não consegui mentir:

- Nunca senti tanto medo...

Seu sorriso se abriu para mim, e logo voltei a fitar preocupado a face de Sayla...acariciando de leve seus cabelos...ele se aproximou da cama:

- Ela é forte, Kanon, não vai desistir...

Colocou a mão sobre meu ombro, e parecia que via algo alem do presente:

- Ela é como você...nunca desiste...

Dei um sorriso quase involuntário e suspirei...ele ia saindo quando ambos escutamos um gemido...meu coração disparou! Ela estava dormindo há 3 dias...e agora...

Me aproximei ainda mais...seus olhos piscaram...sorri, não me contendo:

- Sayla?

Esperava uma resposta...e de repente me vi frente a olhos amarelados tentando se acostumar com a luz...segurava com firmeza sua mão...mas a outra subitamente tocou meu rosto com delicadeza...minha respiração se descompassou...

- Kanon?...

Não segurei meu sorriso...afaguei seus cabelos enquanto eu continuava a sentir o toque saudoso de seus dedos em minha face...

- Sim...estou aqui...e vai ficar tudo bem ago...

Seus fartos lábios tomaram os meus numa sede sem limites...sua mão emaranhou-se em meus cabelos me puxando de encontro a si...e eu, que também ansiava por aquela boca, deixei-me levar num beijo profundo e cheio de uma saudade guardada por 10 anos...as línguas se exploravam sem nenhuma pressa, num desejo que ultrapassava qualquer limite racional...quando não havia mais ar...paramos ofegantes, sorrindo...os lábios ainda se roçando levemente...então...lagrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos dela...e murmurou:

- Eu pensei que você tinha morrido...que eu nunca mais ia te encontrar..que tinha te perdido para sempre!

Como se toda a sua força se esvaísse naquele desabafo...minha emoção também aflorou. Com pouco esforço ela se ergueu me eu nunca a vi fazer...e eu retribui aquilo, praticamente a tomando no colo...deixando que seu rosto se afundasse em meus ombros e beijando-lhe os cabelos, sentindo novamente o perfume que me enlouquecia...exótico e divino...olhei de sosleio para o lado...e Aioros fechava a porta sorrindo...sim...tudo ia ficar bem agora...

CONTINUA...

N/A: Tá...eu sei que tá curtinho...mas se eu não colocasse essa parte, não tenho idéia de quando iria conseguir atualizar...resolvi colocar esse pedaço pra vcs...e provavelmente deixa-los ainda mais curiosos...hehehe

Valeu a todas(os) que mandaram reviews!!! Mandem mais!!! Sem ameaças de morte, por favor...hehe

Gente...o que será que esta acontecendo?? O que o Aioros tem a ver com essa historia toda? Porque a Saori fez tanto alarde com os antigos cavaleiros do Santuário?

Até o proximo cap!!!


	3. Capítulo II

ENTRE A LUZ E A SOMBRA

CAP II

Aioros andava pelos corredores...pensativo ainda sorria depois de ver os dois amantes se reencontrando. Preocupado se encaminhava para o salão do Grande Mestre. As coisas definitivamente iriam mudar com a chegada dela...Já mudaram, via o cavaleiro de Sagitário ao entrar pelas grandes portas.

Todos os dourados reunidos, além de algumas amazonas. Athena sentada em lugar de destaque tentava colocar ordem na conversa e Saga...bem...Saga não estava com uma boa cara, sentado de forma largada, com expressão cansada. Não dava um pio, a mão apoiando a cabeça e rugas de preocupação na testa...Aioros não conseguiu deixar de dar um risinho divertido, chamando assim, a atenção de todos:

- Sayla está melhor, Aioros? (Athena)

- Ela acordou.

Uma sequencia de sorrisos e suspiros aliviados correu pelo salão enquanto Sagitário se sentava:

- Está conversando com Kanon agora...(Aioros)

Saga resmungou...um silencio se fez presente. Era como se agora tudo fosse se esclarecer...

- O que será que aconteceu com ela?

- Foi enviada para a Africa junto do irmão.

Dohko foi sucinto, como nenhum dos que sabiam poderia ser. A surpresa foi geral, a quietude maior ainda...simplesmente se esperava uma explanação maior que essa, porque todos se lembravam deles...principalmente de seu súbito desaparecimento pouco antes da suposta traição de Aioros. Desaparecimento este tão misterioso quanto o de Kanon...subitamente todos olhavam para Saga. Por um único instante pensou-se que ele, como Ares, teria enviado a amazona e o irmão para longe de seus planos...mas ele, mais sério do que nunca estivera, balançou a cabeça baixa em negativa, adivinhando nossos pensamentos, logo olhando vagamente para Athena:

- Foi Shion quem os enviou para lá em segredo.

A voz da deusa emanava tranquila...a atenção toda ali voltada.

- Sayla e Zenata foram recebidos no Santuário ainda crianças para serem treinados especialmente por Shion, como alguns de vocês devem se lembrar...

Ela olhou ao redor pousando sua visão em Dohko, Aioros, Saga, Shina e Marin...ao qual assentiram brevemente.

- Guerreiros diferentes eles sempre foram, isso é um fato inegável. Tiveram inumeros problemas por conta dessas diferenças...e isso só os tornou mais fortes.

As lembranças daqueles que conviveram com eles vinha, trazendo imagens do preconceito...a estranheza de um olhar enviesado...era como se vivessem um treinamento constante, tamanhas as provações que os negros irmãos tiveram que passar.

- Mas além disso, o que muitos não sabiam...era que eles são especiais.

Parecia que a própria respiração dos presentes parara.

- Existem na Terra algumas armaduras que não são representadas por constelações, muito menos são trajes de deuses...Existem armaduras que são verdadeiras indumentárias sagradas, como simples vestes para adorar os deuses...estes, tão poderosos que, ao invés de tecido, exigem que metais sejam utilizados para proteger seus protegidos. Os irmãos são protegidos por essas armaduras.

A pausa: uma batida de coração.

- Por serem servidores de Gaia e Chaos.

Não houve reação pela maioria, alguns engoliram em seco...apenas Mú remexeu-se em sua cadeira, verdadeiramente preocupado. Athena permaneceu num incomodo silencio...e então, Aioria resolveu perguntar:

- Quer dizer que essas vestes são tão sagradas quanto as que receberam o sangue dos deuses? Quero dizer...

- Não, não se confunda...(Mú)

Mú suava frio, passando a mão na tempora enquanto respondia:

- ...elas são muito mais poderosas que isso.

Ele olhou para Athena um instante, ao que ela assentiu com um inicio de sorriso. Então o cavaleiro de Áries voltou a explicar para os outros:

- Essas armaduras não contém o sangue desses deuses porque esses deuses não tem sangue!

Duvida no rosto de todos.

- Gaia e Chaos nunca possuíram forma humana, nunca encarnaram, reencarnaram...nada disso! Gaia e Chaos simplesmente SÃO.

Mú suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Resumidamente, eles são a essencia de tudo o que existe.

Creio que todos estavam muito abismados para tecerem qualquer comentário que fosse, mas Athena sorriu, completando de maneira inesperada:

- Incluindo os próprios deuses.

Saga remexeu-se novamente na cadeira soltando algo que não soube-se definir como um gemido ou um resmungo...o sorriso de Athena se abriu e o de Dohko e Aioros se formou.

- Para tanto, Sayla e Zenata podem, no caso, servir a qualquer que seja o deus...afinal, dentro de nós encontrariam a presença de nossos "pais", Gaia e Chaos. E é com esse pensamento que voltamos a falar da Africa. (Athena)

O cosmo da deusa emanava tranquilidade, apesar do assunto ser sério e delicado:

- Diz-se que pouco antes de morrer o Mestre do Santuário sempre vai até StarHill para predizer através das estrelas. Shion sabia que ia morrer...e o que ia acontecer com Saga...

A doce misericordia de Athena em omitir que, na verdade, Shion sabia que ia morrer PELAS MÃOS de Saga, fez o geminiano se contrair de emoção:

- Dessa forma ele precisava proteger os irmãos que treinara com tanto afinco, fazendo com que ao invés de protegerem esse Santuário, fossem enviados para olhar pelos deuses africanos. Também parte importante para o equilíbrio do nosso mundo. (Athena)

- Nunca imaginaria que eles fossem tão poderosos...

Mú ainda se encontrava chocado com tudo. Ele, que sabia o que significavam as armaduras...preocupava-se com o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Muitos de nós os subestimávamos... (Shura)

- Mas sempre admiramos a força de vontade que eles tinham...(Miro)

- Que eles TEM.

A voz do atual Mestre ecoou forte pelo salão...Ele aprumou-se na grande cadeira:

- Como eu sei?

Ele perguntou com um sorriso triste e fez mostrar abaixo do manto sobre seu colo uma caixa com simbolos estranhos. Abriu-a tirando um punhado de papéis.

- Relatórios mensais...

Um abafado "- o que?" percorreu a sala, daqueles que conseguiram falar, é claro...e antes que alguem pudesse esbravejar, Aioros, o lendario cavaleiro de Sagitário, apartou:

- Foi uma exigencia de Shion. Assim como que seu conteúdo não poderia ser exposto a nós...era arriscado demais.

- Não entendo...porque, então, está mostrando isso agora? (Afrodite)

- Porque a luz não vive sem a escuridão.

Todos olharam então para mestre Dohko, que até então, se limitara a quietar-se, mesmo sabendo de muitas coisas. Vendo o rosto dos amigos cheios de interrogações, ele explica:

- Assim como o dia não vive sem a noite, ou o sol sem a lua...Gaia não pode sobreviver distante de Chaos.

- Zenata...

Foi um murmurio em conjunto.

- E talvez nessas cartas pudessemos achar alguma pista do que estava acontecendo... (Aioros)

- Mas...não recebemos notícias dela há um ano. (Saga)

- Como assim?!

Alguns se exaltaram...e Saga logo tratou de explicar:

- Mandei alguns soldados do Santuário ao continente africano em missão secreta, para investigarem...

E acrescentou pensativo:

- ...mas eles nunca voltaram...

As amazonas, que até aquele momento não haviam falado, ameaçaram levantar-se pois haviam sido criadas com Sayla:

- Ela jamais abandonaria Zenata! (Marin)

- Aconteceu alguma coisa!!! (Shina)

Os animos inflamaram-se...uma discussão tomou conta do salão. A sensação de uma batalha iminente tomava conta dos corações de cada um...Então, com um movimento do báculo, Athena se levantou, calando a todos com esse movimento. Momentos que pareceram se estender...e foi Shaka quem perguntou, pensando numa solução:

- Algo está acontecendo, sim. Mas o que?

- É exatamente isso que vamos descobrir... (Athena)

E andando imponente pelo salão, a jovem deusa se retirou, acompanhada de Saga e Aioros para o quarto da ferida amazona, esperando assim entender o que se passava. Mal sabiam eles que, como Kanon mudara ao servir Poseidon, Sayla já não era mais a mesma...

CONTINUA

N/A: Bem...é isso aí...voltando a ativa com alguns pedaços a menos (teve neguinho vindo atras com machados e outras coisas mais no estilo Jack)...hehehehe (que exageroooo né??? Hehehehe)

Bem, espero que estejam gostando (como vi nos reviews)!!!

Mandem mais gente!!

(sem inspiração pra escrever um N/A decente, já que usei tudo nas fics)

bjos a todos(as)

Ephe-chan


End file.
